Isabella Marie Swan: aka Diva
by Quase Capitu
Summary: Uma noite de bebedeira após a perda de seu emprego. Uma aposta com as suas melhores amigas. Uma oportunidade única. Ela tem um sonho, será ela capaz de conseguir realizá-lo? Ela irá aguentar todas as barreiras no seu caminho?


**Capitulo 1 – POV Isabella;**

"Vamos lá Bella! Você acabou de perder o emprego, não que seja um emprego dos sonhos, longe disso, mas você perdeu certo? Então seja uma pessoa normal, uma maldita vez! Vamos sair afogar a porra das mágoas, da sua lógico, na cachaça!" Como uma pessoa consegue ser tão sensível e amiga? Somente Mary Alice Brandon. Sentiram o veneno na minha voz? Sentiram o sarcasmo? Revirando os meus olhos eu aceno que sim com a cabeça, afinal eu não ia ficar listando os prós e contras com Alice, a coisinha é insistente. "Levanta essa bunda do sofá, e vai se arrumar logo!" Insistente, viu?

Levantei-me do sofá sorrindo verdadeiramente, a primeira vez em uma semana.

Uma semana. Desde que perdi meu emprego, meu ganho, meu pé de meia, meu sustento. Deus, eu sou tão dramática às vezes. Sabe a quem eu devo agradecer por perder meu emprego? James Harper! O maldito do meu chefe! Ex-chefe, o que seja... Eu era a sua AP, Assistente Pessoal, ele é dono de uma concessionária de classe média. O típico dono de concessionária, fedorento, gordinho, cheio de óleo na testa, óculos do tamanho da cara, pizza na axila, bem, deu pra entender né? Nada atraente. Ele me chamou até a sala dele certo dia, querendo que eu lhe levasse um café, até então tudo bem, mas passou a ficar estranho quando ele pediu para eu me aproximar de seu computador, e verificar umas notas fiscais de uns carros que acabaram de chegar estranhei o seu comportamento, afinal o meu trabalho era só agendar as suas ligações e marcar suas reuniões, nada, além disso. Enfim, me aproximei, e apenas adivinhem? O maldito alisou da minha coxa até a minha bunda. Foi aí que a situação de estranha, fedeu, eu dei um soco na sua cara, e ele gritou que eu estava no olho da rua, justo não é mesmo?

Sacudi minha cabeça, me livrando desses acontecimentos, e abri meu guarda roupas sentindo o cheirinho das minhas roupas. E vou contar mais uma curiosidade a vocês, eu, sendo amiga, deixe eu me corrigir, melhor amiga de Mary Alice Brandon, tive que pegar gosto, amor e desejo por roupas. Era isso ou isso. Passei a mão pelas minhas roupas penduradas, era isso, eu vou me divertir. Sorrindo, escolhi a minha roupa, a deixei sobre a cama enquanto tomava um rápido banho.

Já era 9h00 quando acabei de me arrumar, peguei a minha bolsinha, guardei meu batom, minha carteira pequena com algum dinheiro e cartões. Passei as mãos pelas pontas do meu cabelo, as deixando levemente enroladas, e sorri para o meu reflexo, era a primeira vez na semana de merda que eu tive que eu estava me sentindo bem. Eu já não estava saindo para 'afogar as magoas' como disse Alice, estou indo para me divertir com a minha melhor amiga, e que Deus me segure, as saídas com Alice, sempre acontecem coisas inacreditáveis. Sai do meu quarto encontrando a dita cuja falando igual uma louca em seu telefone.

"Sim? Você jura que conseguiu isso? Ok! Não conte nada a ninguém..." A vaca sequer percebeu que eu estava a olhando.

"ALICE!" Ela deu um grito agudo horripilante, quase idêntico aos de filmes de terror, botando sua pequena mão no peito, respirando fundo.

"Jesus-fodido-Cristo! Isabella, você quer me matar?! Meu Deus acho que eu fiz um pouco de xixi na minha calcinha!" Era isso, eu comecei a rir, dobrei meu corpo, minha barriga doía de tanto que eu ria. Levantei o meu olhar, para ver que ela também estava rindo.

"Olha Alice, eu simplesmente não resisti"! Você estava tão concentrada, tão focada no seu papo James Bond, toda 'não conte nada a ninguém', eu só não resisti. Desculpe?" Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente, a que pude no momento, devido à situação, meu rosto estava dividido em uma careta, de rir, e de parecer culpada. Alice apenas balançava a cabeça sorrindo.

"Desculpe? Isso fodidamente vai ter volta, sua cadela. E é o que eu sempre digo..." Balancei a cabeça, citando a bem-dita frase junto dela. "O retorno é uma vadia!" Ainda rindo, saímos do nosso pequeno apartamento em que dividíamos, indo para o ponto de taxi mais próximo. Alice se recusava a dizer para onde estávamos indo, apenas dizendo que era surpresa e surpresa não se pode ser dita, e essas merdas. Suspirei resignada, sabendo que ela não falaria. E já que eu não tinha a minha felicidade...

"Então Alice, quando que você vai decidir dar uma oportunidade para o pobre Jasper? O menino corre atrás de você igual um chihuahua no cio! Eu realmente que ele gosta de você..." A menção de Jasper fez Alice ficar completamente vermelha. Era hilário.

"Bella, nem me venha com essa! Jasper é apenas meu amigo, como ele também é seu amigo, nada demais rola entre nós dois." Bateu o pé no chão, como se fosse para firmar o seu ponto. Ela era tão pequena e tão fofa, às vezes, só às vezes.

"Claro que existe algo entre vocês! Sabe o que?" Ela apenas me encarou com a sua maldita sobrancelha perfeitamente fina arqueada. Ela estava me dando a famosa cara de vadia. "Existe muita tensão sexual, rola faísca de vocês, pelo amor de Deus. A cada conversa é um flerte." Alice fez um pequeno som, como um 'humpf', revirando os olhos.

"Pense o que for idiota, não temos nada acontecendo, realmente..." E nisso nosso taxi chegou Alice quando quer ser sorrateira ela consegue, ela deslizou o endereço num pequeno pedaço de papel para o motorista, e pediu para que nos deixa-se lá. Revirei os olhos sorrindo, Alice sempre será Alice afinal. Decidi pegar meu celular para tirarmos umas fotos enquanto estávamos no caminho do tal lugar misterioso. Estávamos rindo de nossas fotos quando o taxista anunciou a chegada ao nosso destino. Ao sairmos do taxi, me deparei com um clube, franzi o rosto, o nome não me era estranho, mas eu nunca vim aqui.

"Tentando os seus poderes de adivinhação?" Baixinha irritante, lhe mostrei o dedo do meio, e segurei seu braço a puxando para aonde deveria ser a entrada. Havia muitas pessoas, parecia ser uma inauguração.

"Alice, pode dizer agora onde a gente está?" O cara engravatado, obviamente o segurança da entrada, nos indicou uma mulher para nos revistar, que interessante, pelo menos assim eu não teria um homem me apalpando, teria uma mulher, yey!

"Quando chegarmos lá dentro você vai perceber, você é malditamente desligada quando quer." E mais mistério. James Bond fodida. Após ser apalpada e ter deixado verificar minha bolsa, seguimos para dentro finalmente. Esse suspense todo já estava me estressando. Quando as luzes iluminaram o local eu ofeguei alto, Alice apenas deu uma risadinha ao meu lado. O nome do local situação em neon acima do bar localizado na lateral, uma pista de dança bem ao centro, na outra lateral havia algumas mesas com sofás em formato de U, e mais no canto uma escada em espiral para o segundo andar, onde existiam mesas por toda a volta do estabelecimento, olhando para cima eu fiquei de boca aberta, havia vários lustres enormes, lindos, iluminando o local completamente. Olhando para baixo novamente, havia um palco lá na frente, interessante. Eu voltei o meu olhar para o bar, o nome piscando em neon rosa chamando a minha atenção. Foi então que me bateu...

"Puta merda! Estamos no bar da Rose! Ela finalmente abriu, como? Eu não sabia de nada! Vocês não me contaram nada!" Épineuse Rose* escrito em neon, com uma rosa cheia de espinhos piscando sobre o bar, isso só poderia ser coisa de Rosalie Lillian Hale. E nessa minha grande epifania Alice começou a rir e me puxar para o segundo piso, o lugar estava lotando, e meu peito se enchendo de orgulho da minha amiga. Assim que pisamos no segundo piso, lá estava ela, em seu belo vestido vermelho de fenda, a sortuda tinha um corpo de deusa, os cabelos loiros caindo contra o seu ombro, meticulosamente preto de um lado por presilhas, estava linda, como sempre. Ela parecendo que sentiu a nossa presença, se virou, abrindo um enorme sorriso, vindo em nossa direção.

"Da pra vocês acreditarem?! Eu finalmente consegui! Consegui abrir o meu lindo bar! Eu estou tão feliz que não consigo parar de sorrir, minhas bochechas doem, mas quem liga?!" Disse ela nos abraçando e sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Bella não sabia nem onde estava entrando, acredita?" Esse pedaço de gente está pedindo por um soco nos dentes hoje.

"Alice, shiu! Chega, eu apenas esqueci, foi uma semana completamente chata pra mim, Rosalie sabe disso, você também, então não me tire do sério. Aturei o seu suspense todo para chegar aqui, então, o máximo que você pode me fazer, é simplesmente, mandar alguém nos trazes doses!" Alice começou a gargalhar e Rosalie me olhava com descrença.

"De onde você tirou essas bolas? Você enfrentando Alice? Que milagre!" Revirei os olhos sorrindo, lhe dei um pequeno tapa em sua mão de brincadeira.

"Oh, por favor, apenas me deem bebidas, preciso beber, minha boca esta salivando desde que percebi finalmente que é o seu bar. Apenas, por favor, mande fazer aquela coisa maravilhosa com morangos que você sempre fez pra mim? Por favor?" Lhe olhei projetando um pequeno beicinho e batendo um pouco os meus cílios, no meu digno olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Rosalie balançou a mão em puro desdém, virando o seu rosto para o outro lado fingindo me ignorar. Soltei uma pequena risada, enquanto ela chamava um dos garçons e lhe fazendo o pedido de nossas bebidas. Aproveitei para olhar as pessoas que estavam no segundo piso, obviamente área vip. As meninas se sentaram em seus lugares no espaçoso sofá, e eu segui seus passos, me sentando e relaxando enquanto esperava a minha bebida dos Deuses.

"Bella? Eu e Alice não te contamos nada sobre o bar estar pronto nessa semana, por que você estava tão desanimada, tão pra baixo, e eu não queria esfregar a minha felicidade na sua cara, seria injusto com você e eu te amo demais pra fazer isso com você." Como não amar as minhas amigas? Nossas bebidas foram postas na nossa frente, Rosalie logo tratando de segurar a sua no alto, acima de sua cabeça, sorrindo. "Mas já que agora você tirou a sua cabeça da sua bunda e parou de se mutilar igual uma menina emo, vamos brindar à minha felicidade! E uma, não, corrigindo, duas surpresas, que eu e Alice temos." Não sei se foi pelo barulho da música ao fundo, ou pela excitação e euforia estampada no rosto das minhas amigas que eu ignorei completamente o novo suspense e surpresa. Eu apenas me encontrei erguendo meu copo também, brindando à noite e comemorando com minhas amigas. Dei um grande gole na minha bebida, sentindo o delicioso amargo do álcool em contraste com o doce do morango. Rosalie fazia as melhores bebidas, desde que trabalhou em um bar à noite na época da faculdade, foi assim que ela pegou amor e um desejo absoluto por mixologia e com isso a vontade de ter um bar completamente dela. O que Rosalie fez em relação a faculdade de Advocacia você se pergunta? Ela simplesmente largou. Rosalie é a pura imagem do imprevisível, como a porra de um furacão, muda constantemente, e se alegra disso. Rosalie é simplesmente surpreendente. Dando outro grande gole em minha bebida, deslizando o copo vazio em minha frente, tomei uma decisão, eu à partir de hoje vou ser imprevisível, tanto quanto Alice e Rosalie, eu vou ser determinada, e não ligar quando tomar a porra de uma rasteira, ou perder a merda do emprego. Ergui a mão chamando o garçom mais próximo, lhe pedindo uma garrafa de tequila. Quando citei que queria a garrafa, Alice e Rosalie só faltaram quicar em suas caras, bateram palmas e deram gritinhos de excitação. José Cuervo será um homem feliz hoje afinal.

Depois de meia garrafa de tequila, risadas, e gritos eufóricos, meu corpo começou a entrar em combustão, a tequila me esquentando por dentro, o ambiente fechado, a música alta nos meus ouvidos, o calor fazendo os pelos da minha nuca grudar no meu pescoço, eu queria dançar, eu queria chutar tudo, e apenas me divertir, como eu nunca tinha feito antes. E nessa euforia pós-bebida, chamei as meninas para o primeiro piso para dançar, enquanto começou a tocar _I Love It _da _Icona Pop_. Na pista de dança, o barulho parecia se intensificar as batidas mais altas, e eu só sabia sorrir e balançar meu corpo ao ritmo da música, ah, como eu amo música...

Rosalie e Alice pareciam completamente orgulhosas e satisfeitas com o meu comportamento recém-descoberto. Incentivando-me ainda mais, dançando junto de mim, então a música mudou, e eu simplesmente soltei um gritinho satisfeito, tanto quanto Alice e Rosalie. _Work Bith_ da _Britney Spears_ estava tocando no ultimo volume. A letra da música sendo cantada baixinho por mim, mas Alice percebeu isso, e apenas sorriu com um brilho estranho no olhar, apenas ignorei e continuei dançando, fechando os olhos, deslizando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, pescoço, as passando pelo meio dos meus peitos, até meus joelhos aonde me apoiei e me inclinei para frente, dando um completo show de rebolar, Rosalie deu um pequeno tapa na minha bunda, rindo, sacudi meus cabelos e abri meus olhos, foi quando eu o vi. Primeiro eu vi apenas a sua silhueta, recostado no canto escuro do bar, em uma de suas mãos eu via um pequeno brilho vermelho, parecendo um pequeno vagalume, ele levou a mão até a boca, dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, voltei à olhar seu rosto, via apenas pequenos traços do seu nariz completamente reto e perfeito, do seu maxilar quadrado, e a porra dos seus olhos. Os olhos dele estavam vidrados em mim, me encarando, aquele olhar parecia atravessar o meu corpo, e com uma coragem que eu não sei de onde que veio, com certeza do Jose, eu continuei dançando, só que desta vez olhando em seus olhos, completamente hipnotizada por esse homem misterioso, voltei a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo, pela minha cintura, pelas minhas coxas, dando a porra de um completo show, eu simplesmente me agachei no chão de pernas abertas, e subi lentamente, balançando meus quadris devagar. Ele levava o cigarro a boca ocasionalmente, e quando ele o acabou de fumar, apagou no cinzeiro dando um passo à frente, e eu simplesmente achei que poderia ir pro céu. O homem era perfeito, ombros largos, vestindo uma blusa de botões branca, com alguns botões abertos, uma deliciosa jaqueta preta e um par de jeans, completamente fabulosos, suas coxas pareciam maravilhosas, e eu simplesmente queria sentar em seu colo e morder aquele pescoço perfeito.

Olhei em minha volta, procurando as meninas, onde estavam essas vagabundas? Simplesmente sumiram! Quando eu pensava em voltar para o segundo andar e procurar por elas, senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, e um calor emanando de trás do meu corpo, senti alguém segurando meu pulso, senti um breve cheiro de cigarros mentolados, antes de virar o meu rosto e encarar quem estava tão próximo de mim. Quando eu finalmente virei, e vi aqueles olhos completamente verdes me encarando, eu acho que eu molhei um pouco a minha calcinha, e pior, talvez, eu possa ter dado um pequeno gemido. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, juntando seu peito no meu, colando seu corpo em mim, então chegou seu rosto perto do meu ouvido, soltando um pequeno suspiro, que arrepiou até o fim da minha espinha.

"Linda, eu amei o jeito que você dançou pra mim, o jeito que você me fodia com os olhos, enquanto rebolava essa bundinha maravilhosa, eu gostei tanto que vim aqui, pra dançar com você, só pra sentir você contra mim, só pra saber o seu cheiro, pra sentir o seu gosto, e sentir o seu corpo, completamente junto do meu."


End file.
